


MC 2: Digging Deeper

by shady_kic



Series: Shady does Minecraft [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shady_kic/pseuds/shady_kic
Summary: I’m still open to ideas for these dudes so go ahead and shoot whenever
Series: Shady does Minecraft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013268





	MC 2: Digging Deeper

Hey, we’re back! Anyways, the topic I wanna cover this time is mining. I recently learned a bunch of good tops for mining and I wanna share them. 

Mining can be utilized by anyone, be they a Wanderer or a Stationary; it eventually has to be if you ever want to survive. The easiest way to do that is to work up from iron and gold to diamond, redstone, lapis, and netherite (which we’re not gonna cover in this part). To get started, here are some quick things about survival mining (only getting the resources like coal and iron that you need to keep moving):

1) Have stone tools. Yeah, wooden tools will get the job done, but stone is much quicker and can be utilized as a decent weapon if need be. Once you get iron, upgrade your tools again so that you have a better loadout. 

2) Make sure you have _torches_ and _FOOD_. Torches not only light your path in caves but can help you find your way around. I mentioned this in my first little spiel, but once you’re done roaming down a certain path you can pick up all but two or three to signify that you’ve already explored said certain path. If you don’t have enough food and start speeding around like Sonic, you’re bound to starve to death if you can’t find your way back to the surface. Bread and apples are good for mining because you’ll usually find them in bulk, but it’s not _at all_ limited to those. 

3) I’d turn your coordinates on. That way you can see what you can look for wherever you are.

4) NEVER, _EVER_ dig straight down. You _WILL_ fall into lava and it _will_ be tragic. I know this is a rule of thumb but I’m emphasizing on it ‘cause it’s _important_. Instead of doing that, dig stairs; it’ll be easier to backtrack if/when you need to.

5) Another rule of thumb: when digging straight up, torch. At your feet. Minecraft will literally tell you this on the loading screen and good on them. The reason is because it’ll break any sand or gravel that falls on you and prevent you from suffocating to death. 

So, like I said, those there tips go for both Wanderers and Stationaries, but so can these. Usually if I’m wandering, I won’t mine too deep because I want to keep moving, so I save the deep mining for when I’m a Stationary (but that’s just my prerogative). Digging deeper is obviously harder than shallow mining, so here are my tips for that:

1) Making a mine inside your house is a good idea. If you have a basement, just dig from there, but if you live in a cave, self-explanatory. Anyways, you should craft/steal a stonecutter so you can build actual stairs behind you. It moves a lot faster which is _nice_ if you’re being _chased_ because you can _RUN_ up them.

2) You should have some piece of iron armor at least because it’ll give you more time to react if you get hit with an arrow or sucker-punched by a zombie. I’m actually not entirely sure if it’ll help at all if you fall into lava, but I would just avoid lava at all costs. 

3)HOWEVER, lava is actually a good thing when mining on Y-12 or lower. If you find one of those small underground lava strips, there are probably going to be diamonds nearby and sometimes (though rarely) emeralds (yeah Minecraft tells you on the loading screen that there’s only emeralds in extreme hills biomes but that’s not true; I just found some in a plains cave the other day). Dig a path that’s at least 2x2 along the edge of the strip to lower your chances of dying a fiery death. 

4) Another good idea when it comes to underground pools of lava is to bring some water with you. Find a waterfall and direct it down towards the strip/pool and wow! You’ll get access to obsidian, too.   
If/when you find diamonds, stand off to the side while you mine until you’re absolutely sure there’s no lava underneath. Self-explanatory.

5) STRIP MINE! It's fast and simple, you most likely won’t be attacked by mobs, and you can gain access to a lot of different resources if you do it. You can also connect caves and go speedy-speed (it’s fun). Strip mining is usually my go-to strategy because of its simplicity and success rate. 

6) I’d avoid water caves unless you actually want to put hours of effort into brewing water breathing potions. There’s also the risk of being dragged down and held to the bottom by magma blocks. But if you want to, no one’s stopping you. 

7) If/when you can, put buffing enchantments (meaning enchantments like sharpness + piercing, projectile protection + normal protection) on a sword/axe/bow/cross, as well as armor (unbreaking is good, too). You can take down mobs more easily and won’t take as much damage. Also I wouldn’t attack an Enderman in a cave; you won’t have an escape (though in hindsight, you _can_ back up to walls so they won’t be able to attack you from behind).

I know I’m missing some things like I know my own name so feel free to call me out. Aside, mining is good, and doing it can not only keep you from dying but make you happy ( _God,_ finding diamonds is the best feeling ever). Do it.


End file.
